


狗玩意

by Writer1234567



Category: sp - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22252930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer1234567/pseuds/Writer1234567
Kudos: 46





	狗玩意

他身着囚服，戴着木枷，被推推搡搡地压上堂来，那一双好看的顾盼生情的水眸正惊惧地盛着泪。前日他做的祸事败露，王爷罚他去偏房禁足，不过两日却在夜里派人来将他从榻上抽醒， 扒了衣服换上粗布囚服。他下意识地尖叫反抗， 却被扯了裤子按在床沿挨了百十下巴掌，如今屁股肉鼓囊囊地蹭着裤子，真是好一番难忍滋味。  
这小奴儿尚未睡醒，不知堂上那官爷宣了什么， 只瞧见木签往眼前掷了，立时就有衙役上前来粗暴地扯开他衣襟，露出白嫩嫩的胸脯来。胸前软软的奶头被衙役恶狠狠地捏在手里，他疼得大哭，不住地往后缩，包在裤子里的肿屁股却被 狠狠地踹了一脚，紧接着裤子被扯掉，红红的光屁股就撅在所有人面前。  
他身前被人拧着奶头，哭得满脸花，每一挣扎屁股上都要被狠狠地踹上一脚，几次三番下来，两只小奶子被罚得肿得两倍大，软软的屁股蛋也被踹得高肿。  
小奴儿被解了枷，光着屁股往堂前一掷，披头散发地揉着奶头哭着求饶。官爷铁石心肠丝毫不为所动，立时让人搬了皮椅来，把这小奴儿光溜溜按趴了，将那小肥屁股拿竹板子痛揍三轮。  
他哭着被人按着骑在皮椅上，圆嘟嘟的小屁股往外撅着，那毛竹板子便抡圆了狠狠地抽在他的光屁股上，打得软肉炸响乱颤。  
好痛啊呜呜呜呜屁股要被打开花了呜呜呜，别打了,求求你们了屁股好痛呜呜呜...  
结结实实挨了一百下屁板子，才算是一轮打完。 这小奴儿早已哭成了泪人，哑着嗓子被压跪在堂前给官爷咚咚地磕了头，又被人扒着两团红肉验刑。  
只见两旁的刑官一人捉了他一瓣软肉，拢在掌心里狠狠地揉捏，中间的小屁眼被拉扯得变了形， 一张一合地瑟缩着。他趴在地上呜呜地哭了半晌，又被搀上皮椅挨后两轮。  
三轮堂前板挨完，这小奴儿早已哭肿了漂亮的眉眼，嗓子喊破了，只能呜呜哑哑地求饶。  
堂下有人捧了物件上来，当着一众刑官按住可怜的小奴儿，分开两腿扒开红肿的屁股肉，光天化日之下就将物件插进他的小屁眼里做起了扩张。  
他又羞又怕，不肯配合，痛得大汗淋漓，立时被扯着头发挨了二十个狠耳光，便蔫蔫地垂下脑袋不敢再挣了。  
他身后屁眼被抠挖得泥泞黏软，咕叽咕叽地冒水，才被官爷赏了裤子来穿。那粗布裤子本就不合尺寸，如今他屁股挨了三百下竹板子被揍得肿大，更是穿不进去，红红的肿肉就在裤沿处可怜兮兮地卡着。  
那官爷当即命人来将这裤子从中间顺着屁缝竖着剪了，硬是把他肿痛的屁股肉全塞进了裤腰，只是那湿漉漉地冒着水的小屁眼却没了遮挡，滴滴答答地流着淫水。  
小奴儿哭得湿淋淋的，惨兮兮地被揪着耳朵压下堂去收了监。他这时才仔细地觉出浑身难忍疼痛，难过地抹着泪，自知是将有一日死在刑堂上，再也见不到他的王爷了。  
他哭着解开衣服去看红肿的奶头，尖上甚至被捏破了皮，渗出湿漉漉的水液来。他屁股痛得坐不下，只能半躺着蜷在草铺里，脏兮兮的小手难过地抹着眼泪。  
他太累了，太难过，不多时就哭着睡着了。他身上疼，睡得不安稳，从白天睡到夜里，醒了几次，又发着热昏睡过去。  
他睡梦里朦朦胧胧地感觉有人解他的衣带，立时吓醒了，才发现有人影覆在身上，沾着酒气正亲吻他红肿的脸颊。  
小奴儿吓坏了，挣扎着大哭起来，连滚带爬地想往外跑，却被揪着领子按在原地，高肿的屁股上随即又挨了几巴掌。那人掰开他的腿，热烫的性器就直抵住他泥泞的湿润的穴口，他哭着爬了半截，却又被箍着腰恶狠狠地从身后贯穿。  
啊啊好疼，不要呜呜呜…  
那人大力地操干若他的小屁眼，直撞得两瓣肿大的屁股肉都一晃一晃地颤动，小奴儿立时就被操哭了，小小的屁眼下意识地紧紧地吸着对方粗大的性器，穴口处的褶皱都被撑得紧绷失了血色， 又在大力的操干中被磨得泛起红色。  
啊，啊，好疼...呜呜呜慢点呜呜呜…  
他先被架着腿正面操得射了两次，又瘫软着身子被翻过去跪着，掰开屁股从身后狠狠地操射了一 次，裤子早被扯烂了，变成布条挂在腰上。小奴儿可怜的小屁眼已经被狠狠地操成了烂红色，一碰就疼，却还不被放过，那人托着小奴儿满是巴掌印的热烫的屁股蛋，将他烂软的屁眼対准挺立的粗大的性器直直按了下去。  
啊啊啊啊啊不要…呜呜呜呜...  
小奴儿被脐橙的姿势牢牢地钉住了，夹着肿屁眼疼得嚎啕大哭，下意识地挺着腰抬屁股，却又被毫不留情地按回去，狠狠地墩了一下肉屁股。  
呜呜呜好疼啊啊...呜呜呜救我 .....  
他被翻来覆去地操得昏过去几次，最后酸软着两腿几乎合不拢屁眼，大张着双腿在草铺边上趴着，顶着被巴掌狠狠扇打得肿了一圈的光屁股和烂红色的不堪入目的屁眼沉沉地昏睡过去。  
黎明时他是被狠辣的竹蔑叫醒的，那竹条上沾了水，几乎能把皮肉抽破。小奴儿慌乱地爬起来，身上欢爱的痕迹怎么也掩盖不住，他红肿的眼窝里又流出泪来，他原本还留着一线希望，好像他的王爷还能来救他似的，如今他终于知道不可能了。  
他裤子被撕破，两腿几乎不能站立，衙役不能让他光裸着上堂，不得已给他找了件麻袍披着，堪堪盖住青紫的膝盖。  
小奴儿昏昏沉沉地忍着剧痛被带上了堂前，他摇摇晃晃地跪了，才觉得堂上寂静得吓人。他抬起头来，竟然发现主位上坐着的不是昨日的府衙， 而是他久未相见的八王爷。  
他怔怔地看着八王节带笑的眼眸，只觉得浑身发冷。他不知道昨夜操得他半死的人正是他心心念念的王爷，只是下意识地蜷起身子干呕起来，他觉得自己恶心，觉得自己被旁人玩弄了整夜，再 也不配侍奉王爷，不配跟在王爷身边了。  
小奴儿恐惧起来，他生怕这一群衙役又要像昨日 一样扑上来扯掉他的衣服狠狠地折辱他，他不敢让王爷看见自己一身欢爱吻痕，也不愿意在王爷面前畜生不如地被扒光了狠狠地抽打。  
王爷皱紧了眉头，还未说话，那小奴儿竟不知哪里来的力气，挣开了衙役的束缚，狠狠地朝堂前的石阶撞去，发出咚一声闷响。  
土爷慌了神，匆忙下堂去扶他，府衙和师节更是面如土色，连滚带爬地去请医官来救人。王爷见 那小奴儿口里流出血来，脖颈软软地垂下去，气息微弱得仿佛随时要断了，红了眼眶把人半抱着托在怀里。  
那背白的脖颈软软地垂着，露出连成一片的红艳艳的吻痕，王爷此时才惊觉这孩子的脖子竟然这样柔软，半点没有了平日里顶撞他时的梗直模样。  
王爷低下头去吻他红肿的脸颊，医官匆匆忙忙地来了。

————————

那小奴儿在府衙里被众医官银针参汤地吊着命，他撞得太狠绝，几乎折断了颈骨，昏了四五天，只能被一众面如土色的郎中战战兢兢地养着。

王爷恐怕他经不住车马，便让人在府衙里寻了干净的院子来将人安置了。前夜里他醉了酒，牢房里又昏暗，竟不知这小奴儿身上伤得这般可怜，一时间只怔然看着那苍白玉体上凄惨爱痕，却是说不出话来。

八王爷让人搬了软榻在床前，就和衣半卧着守着他家小奴儿。那一张堪称描眉画目的漂亮小脸如今肿得不成样子，长长的睫毛湿漉漉地卷在一起，映得那青灰眼底一片死气。

王爷凑过去吻了他哭得干裂脱水的唇瓣，又皱着眉伸手轻轻地摸他脸颊上突兀高肿的指痕，眼底微湿看不清晦涩神情。

你这傻奴儿，本王会真要了你性命不成，你却何苦...到时撞得你这小脑瓜更不灵光，本王也不要你这傻奴儿...

他低着头埋怨似地自言自语了一阵，见那小奴儿难过似地奄奄地抿着嘴唇，心里又难忍起来，忍不住倾身呢喃着去吻他软软的颈窝。

莫哭了，再傻本王也要，本王如何能丢了你不成...莫哭了...待你醒了本王就带你回府，再也不让人伤你...本王的傻奴儿什么时候醒呢？

他直熬到夜里医官来换针，他家的奴儿命是堪堪保住了，身上的伤却是一刻也耽搁不得。王爷沉眸看着医官解了那奴儿的衣袍，露出瘦弱青白的两条腿来。那几位医官分了两旁站着，小心翼翼地揽着小奴儿的膝弯往上抬起，这才露出身后触目惊心的红肿痕迹。

八王爷站在一旁怔怔地看着，心里只觉得恍惚。几日前他下令的时候，只觉得这不知天高地厚的小奴儿闯下大祸，怎么教训都不为过，如今心里却又难过得绞痛起来。他怎么竟能狠得下心来这样罚他的小奴儿，他怎么有这么狠的心肠，能眼睁睁地看着旁人寸寸打断一个少年的傲骨。

别...别打...疼呜呜呜...

小奴儿哑着嗓子哭叫起来，他身后中间肿得几乎看不出形状，烂红的软肉一碰就是剧痛，硬生生能将他疼醒。

王爷匆忙过去柔声安慰，坐在榻边握了他软软的小手放在唇边轻轻地吻着。

那小奴儿时不时地哭闹昏睡了四五日，王爷就凑在他床榻边连亲带哄地看护了四五日，只为了在那可怜的小奴儿醒来的第一眼就能看见。

那日王爷正垂目数着他家奴儿漂亮的睫毛，一怔然间便望进一双微微瑟缩着的翦眸。

王爷心头一喜，伸手去摸他轻颤的柳眉，那小奴儿却隔着窗户看见了府衙暗红色的响鼓，立时吓得大哭起来。

啊呜呜呜呜呜呜不要...呜呜呜...

他一面哭，一面疯了似地挣扎起来，像脱水的鱼儿似地断断续续地喘着气。王爷赶紧把他抱在怀里，立时又有医官捧着银针上前来。

小奴儿被扎了针昏沉起来，还抽抽噎噎地哭着说不要在这里，哭着说好怕。王爷便命人备了车马软轿，立时抱着人回府里去了。

却说那小奴儿回了府里，整日恹恹地直抹眼泪，被千娇百宠地哄了半月，总算是止了哭，却总是缩着肩膀窝在软榻里，垂着脑袋一言不发。

王爷担心他，好言好语地哄着去亲他软软白白的小脸，哄了两句便不知为何又耷拉着眉眼红了眼眶，眼窝湿漉漉地含着泪。

王爷不敢再招他，每日命人换着花样地做点心，城南城北地打听些稀奇物件同坊间怪谈来，整日里只为搏他家小奴儿笑一笑。

那日王爷下了朝回府，便见那小奴儿窝在榻上扣着手指，白白的脖颈软软地在榻上靠着，正眼巴巴地望着他案上的两盒玉棋子。

王爷心里一疼，他想起来从前这小奴儿便惯爱摆弄他的棋子，黑玉白玉子在案上一会儿摆个小猫，一会儿摆棵小树。他便出声去唤那可怜巴巴窝着的小奴儿。

玉奴儿想取了棋子来摆弄，尽管拿去就是，不必等本王准许。

小奴儿吓了一跳，捏着手指有些慌乱地看着他。王爷当他没听清楚，便轻声又重复了一遍。

玉奴儿且将那棋子拿来摆弄便是。

小奴儿却像是听了什么命令，立时竟红了眼眶，不敢不从似地颤抖着去捧那棋匣子。他心里发慌，手上难以使力，竟教那棋匣子脱了手，砰一声砸在地上，白玉棋子滚了满地。

他吓坏了，怯怯地抬起头来看王爷的脸色，眼泪都吓得掉了出来。王爷心疼他，快步走过去搂他，那小奴儿还当王爷生气了要抓了他来罚，哭着扑通一声砸跪在地，嘴里哭叫着王爷饶命，手忙脚乱地去揽地上凌乱的玉棋子。

王爷把人从地上拎起来揉进怀里，哄小孩似地轻轻拍着他的背，侧过头去吻他软软的耳垂。

玉奴莫哭，王爷不罚，好玉奴莫哭了...

小奴儿哭累了便将脑袋埋进王爷颈窝，猫儿似地软软地耷拉着眉眼，窝在王爷身上软绵绵地打着哭嗝。

玉奴可是困了？王爷带玉奴去榻上，玉奴乖乖的，王爷最喜欢玉奴了...好玉奴...

王爷轻声细语地哄着人，抱着小奴儿向内室去了，正将人放在榻上宽解着衣带，手指上却又滴了温热的泪水。

奴不能...不能侍奉王爷...王爷莫要...

王爷伸手擦了他的泪，道王爷不让玉奴侍奉，王爷给玉奴宽衣，让玉奴睡得舒服些，莫哭了。

他说完便隐约觉得不对，立时揽过那小奴儿的下颌来看他面色，却见他面上血色尽失，眼底泪湿悲痛欲绝。小奴儿不看他，哭得上气不接下气，难过得连话语都断断续续。

王爷不让奴侍奉...呜呜...王爷知道玉奴...身子不干净了...王爷知道了...呜呜呜王爷...那日奴在牢里已经被...呜呜呜呜王爷...

王爷此时才知道他竟是误以为牢中那一夜是遭歹人狎䚆奸，立时红了眼眶把人紧紧地搂在怀里。他此时才觉出小奴儿平日里苍白慌乱神情，竟是将难忍痛苦独自苦苦吞咽，一时间心疼不已。

玉奴记错了，玉奴只跟过本王，何时被旁人轻薄过？何人竟敢轻薄本王的玉奴儿？

可是...奴那日明明...呜呜呜

玉奴记错了，玉奴那日发了热，恐怕做了噩梦。更何况本王随后为玉奴请了医官来，医官也说玉奴从未被旁人轻薄。

真的...真的吗...嗝呜...

听话，王爷能诓玉奴不成？

王爷垂眸看着怀里湿漉漉的小奴儿，那双好看的翦眸哭了好些日子，都泛起血丝来。他低下头去轻轻在人额头落了一吻。

本王的爱奴与本王同生共死，从此再不可胡思乱想。王爷同玉奴共寝，玉奴莫哭了罢。


End file.
